vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal (Dungeons
Summary Even Gods can be seduced. Born from this unholy tryst Infernals roam the lower planes, bound to exile by divine decree. Feared and unloved by all, Infernals bide their time until they can let loose their plans to tear the multiverse into ribbons. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, potentially Low 2-C Name: Infernal Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Abomination Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Seeing (True sight allows an Infernal see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Reactive Evolution (If effected by a spell, an infernal is immune to that spell when cast by the same person from that point on), Shapeshifting (limited to things equal to or smaller than the Infernal's normal size), Necromancy, Paralysis Inducement, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are fully abstract in their physiology), Disease Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic, Fear Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb spells by biting someone), Energy Manipulation with Hellball (Can fire a energy ball that has properties of fire, acid, electricity, and sound), Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With Symbol of Death and Implosion), Creation, Omnilingualism, Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce the accuracy and damage of Good aligned creatures), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the statistics of Good-aligned creatures), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect Law, Chaos, Good, and Magic. Can see through invisibility and illusions with blindsight), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (Limited to magic), Aura, and Summoning. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considered a epic level encounter making it comparable to being such as Zargon), potentially Universe level+ (If the Infernal gains control of a planar layer it would be capable of controlling the Space-Time of his own infinite realms) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat), potentially Infinite speed (If it gained control of a realm it would be comparable to Demon Lords and Archdevils) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can grapple and overpower creatures such as the Tarrasque) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class potentially Universal+ Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level potentially Universal level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even without a Divine Spark Abominations require almost no substance and can live for eons between needing them. With a Divine Spark they require nothing to live and cannot die to a natural cause) Range: Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses Intelligence: At least Genius (Has an Intelligence score of 22 when 18 is considered a genius) Weaknesses: Weapons imbued with Good and Law/Chaos can ignore regeneration Note: This profile assumes that the Infernal possess a divine spark Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities